1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device.
2. Related Art
A technique to manipulate an information processing device to obtain articles in RSS (Resource description framework Site Summary) format from a delivery site and display a list of titles included in the articles is known.
According to the technique, a list of titles which are included in the obtained RSS-formatted articles is displayed in a display unit of the information processing device. Further, operation buttons to receive a user's input are displayed to be associated with the titles of the articles respectively. When one of the buttons is operated by the user to select the associated title, the information processing device accesses a location defined by a URL (Uniform Resource Locator), which is contained in the RSS-formatted articles, and obtains a web page (i.e., content) of information corresponding to the selected title. The obtained information content is displayed in the display unit of the information processing device.
Thus, the user can manipulate the information processing device to display the information content corresponding to the selected title by operating the buttons displayed in the display unit.
According to the above technique, the information content to be obtained is determined by the user's operation to one of the buttons. That is, a single piece of information content can be obtained by an operation to the button. In other words, a plurality of pieces of information contents cannot be obtained by a single operation. When the user desires to view a plurality of pieces of information contents, the user is required to operate one of the buttons to select a title corresponding to the piece of information content among the list of titles being displayed. After the desired information content is obtained, and the user views the information content, the user manipulates the information processing device to return to the list of the titles being displayed. Thereafter, again, the user is required to operate another one of the buttons to select a next title so that the next information content can be obtained to be viewed.